Lance Used Outrage
by The Name is Unimportant
Summary: Gameverse; Lance, humiliated after losing multiple Pokémon battles to Lyra, seeks the girl out to get even. He finds her as she fishes alone in the Dragon's Den behind the shrine. Lance/Lyra, very dark.


Written months ago for /vp/ but I lost the link and only recently did some folks help me reclaim it so I could edit. Please forgive the title, it implies a sense of humor that the story lacks completely.

This is probably the darkest of the _Pokémon_ stuff I've written so far. Like the others, this is dark as Hell and _not worth reading unless you're into this awful stuff in the first place_. If you liked that other stuff I wrote, you'll probably like this too.

* * *

><p>Lyra had been fishing for most of the day in the Dragon's Den, hoping for a cute Dratini to befriend. She sat on the boardwalk that surrounded the shrine, feet dangling off the edge, swinging back and forth with boredom. It seemed to be a bad day for fishing, even with her Super Rod-the girl had only managed to acquire Magikarp.<p>

She heard footsteps on the wood behind her, and turned to look over her shoulder at a red-headed man in a cape. She recognized him at once.

"Hey, Lyra," he greeted. Lyra thought he seemed a bit tense.

"Hello, Lance," the girl said amiably, swinging her legs above the water.

"Silver's not around, is he? I know the two of you are becoming friends." The man looked around suspiciously. He drew his cape tightly around his body, though the Dragon's Den wasn't cold.

Lyra chuckled and smiled. "You mad 'cause he and I beat you and your cousin at that double battle?"

The caped man gave no answer to her friendly taunt and instead continued to cast his gaze around the cave. He stepped closer to where Lyra was sitting. "You're lucky you decided to come here today."

"Why's that?" She looked up at him curiously.

"There's no one around. No one. Maybe they all have something better to do, I don't know." He paused. "Even the Pokémon seem like they beat feet. You had any luck catching anything?"

"No, just a couple Magikarp. I tossed 'em back. How does that make me lucky if no one's here?"

"Makes you lucky because you get me all to yourself."

Lyra didn't understand, and before she could ask Lance what he meant, he'd grabbed her by the back of her overalls and hauled her up to her feet. The edge of the boardwalk scraped the backs of her shins and her Super Rod fell from her hands, clattering to the ground and then bouncing into the water with a splash. Lyra yelped and started to try to twist out of his grip. He spun her around so he was holding her lapels and pushed her back into the outside wall of the shrine.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, angry and surprised more than she was afraid at that point. This was not to say that fear wasn't present. It was simply overpowered by Lyra's indignation at being interrupted at work.

"You," Lance began in a low growl, "Have been making a fool of me, Lyra."

"What? No, I haven't! Lance, seriously, cut it out!" She writhed and he held her in place with ease. He was very strong, after all.

"You become the champion and then you rub it in by teaming up with that punk kid?" He hissed, growing louder as he went. "Oh no, Lyra, that's just too much."

"What's your _problem_?" She shouted, aiming to match his volume as she tried her best to be assertive.

He snarled, "You, Lyra. You are my problem," and hurled her to the splintery wooden floor. She hit her head, the impact making a sound like a rock hitting a rotting tree, and lost her hat. A stray nail dug into her back. The moment she touched the ground was the moment Lyra became certain that Lance was not playing games.

She sat up quickly, but Lance was already over her. He put a boot on her chest and forced her back down. The girl grunted loudly as he squeezed air out of her lungs.

"This time we're going to settle things without Pokémon," he said. "And now I'm going to make a fool out of you, Lyra."

He shifted position, taking his boot off of her. The instant his foot moved, so did the girl. She was fast, and weeks of traveling in the wilderness with just her Pokémon had made her strong. Unfortunately for her, Lance happened to be faster and stronger. Although she did a good job of rolling away from him and almost making it to her feet, he caught her easily. With little effort he pushed her onto her back and he descended upon her, straddling and pinning the girl by her arms by her head.

"Lance," she said, knowing she couldn't fight him and that her only option was bargaining. "Lance, please, you know I never meant to embarrass you. I'm sorry-"

He grimaced and punched her in the eye. She yelped brought her hands to her face, seeing stars all the while. At the same time, she felt Lance undoing the buttons on her overalls and then pulling the whole thing down.

"It was just a few _Pokémon_ battles," she whimpered. "It was nothing serious! Lance, _stop it!_"

He ignored her grimly as she uncovered her face and looked up at him. His visage was blank but serious, and he wouldn't make any eye contact with her at all. The spot where he had struck her started to swell and become a nasty black eye. Without warning, Lance's hands went under her shirt and bra and pushed both up to her neck, exposing her small breasts. She yelped.

Finally, he spoke to her again. He taunted, "Tell me how this feels, Lyra."

"B-bad," she stammered quietly, her voice coming out as scarcely more than a whisper.

"And how about now?" he asked, grabbing one of her nipples and twisting furiously. The girl screamed shrilly in response, and Lance laughed at her coldly. "I thought so."

He repositioned himself so he could get her pants off, and when she did she tried to crawl away by rolling onto her stomach. The Dragon Master caught her and flipped her back onto her back.

"None of that," he forbid. "You need to be able to see me when I shame you, bitch."

"I don't understand," she wept.

"I don't care," he snarled, yanking her overalls and underwear down together. She hated the texture of the wood on her back, but she hated Lance's hands on her thighs even more. He held them tightly and dug in his fingernails, then spread her legs and moved between them. Lance's cape spread over both of them like a blanket, almost completely covering Lyra.

She heard the sound of his zipper being undone. "No, Lance, don't," she begged.

So he hit her in the other eye. In moments, she felt the tip of his penis grazing the lips of her vagina, and she gasped. "Scream," Lance demanded.

Lyra didn't scream right away, so the Dragon Master pushed his way inside of her. This time she wailed, hoping that it would remove some of the pain of what he was doing to her.

"Good, Lyra," he grunted, pulling out of her part way before ramming back into her harder than last time. From there he began to thrust steadily, increasing his speed in and out gradually. "But if you keep that up, your voice is going to get pretty damn hoarse. Not that I mind having you scream for me. You feeling that shame, yet, Lyra?"

"Ye-yes," she sobbed, engulfed in the all of the feelings that Lance was inflicting. She had absolutely not been ready for him to enter her, and that meant agony for the girl until her body caught on and began to help with the lubrication. On top of that, though, Lance had managed to force arousal on her, and it was quite an alien experience for her.

"How does it feel?" he demanded of her again, hands sliding up to her chest to claw at her breasts, holding her there while he pounded into her. His nails weren't long or pointy, but they hooked into her skin well enough and left red marks in the shape of crescent moons. His head dipped low to lick her neck and along her soft jawline, her arms reached up to grab the fabric of his shirt pleadingly.

Another cry of pain from the girl under him must have been enough for Lance, because he didn't ask any more questions. Lyra just tried to breathe, and occasionally she tried to make him cease by apologizing to him, although she still didn't get why he was so angry at her. She didn't think that anyone could be so angry they could do this to a person, let alone a girl like herself.

Lance continued in his overly rough strokes until he came inside of her with a groan that indicated he was very pleased with himself. He held still for a moment, then pulled his cock out of her and breathed heavily a few times. "Now we're even," he said, and relaxed somewhat on top of her, still holding her in place under his expansive cape as their chests now touched. She struggled for almost a minute to get away while he stayed perfectly still before she gave up. His red eyes watched her moans and struggles with some emotion almost imperceptible to Lyra. His rage seemed to have shifted to something else.

"Perhaps I was too harsh, perhaps I overdid it, and we aren't even... perhaps I owe _you_ now, Lyra. I was so caught up in things I forgot to bother to make you come," he said with a grin. His facetious tone did not go unnoticed. One of his hands slipped down between her thighs, and he felt about for a bit before finding her clitoris, and he began to rub it, pinching gently and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Lyra's eyelids shut as her eyes rolled back in her head, but she snapped to attention when Lance spoke in a stern but less angry voice, "_Look at me Lyra._"

She obeyed, though it was a challenge to keep both eyes open since each was bruised. She had given up struggling now as exhaustion claimed her and the Dragon Master played with her, but sometimes she whimpered, or her hips would twitch and buck without her say-so. This did not faze Lance, who was smiling smugly now. One of his fingers slipped inside of Lyra. He stirred it about, forcing some of his seed out of her where it dribbled onto the planks beneath them.

Lyra continued to cry, but she was wary about it and hid her despair as best she could until the pressure he was putting on her was too much, and she came as well with a stifled moan as her walls closed around his finger and squeezed it.

Lance chuckled and withdrew his hand, covered in a mix of their fluids. He grinned to himself and said, "Now that we're even I think that you and I can agree that we'll never need to talk about this to anyone, ever."

He made no move to get off of her. Lyra nodded silently. Her cheeks red as she panted softly.

"I'm glad," he said, and held his hand in front of her face. "Do me a favor and clean my hand for me?"

She considered saying no, and opened her mouth to make some sort of protest, but ended up giving in and closing her lips around his fingers, one after another, and licking them clean like he wanted while the Dragon Master beamed at her.

"Have a nice day fishing, Lyra," he said, and kissed her on the forehead as he stood up and zipped up his pants.

* * *

><p>Anonymous reviews are enabled so that anyone who wants to say anything can. I'm especially curious what those of you who visit this site primarily for the porn have to say.<p> 


End file.
